callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gersh Device
The Gersch Device (also referred to as Project Mercury by Dr. Gersch) is a tactical grenade that appears on the Zombies maps Ascension and Moon. Overview The Gersch Device can only be obtained through the Mystery Box for 950 points, and three are received when found. When thrown, it creates a small singularity that will slowly pull all the zombies that are present on the map towards it, killing them upon impact with the singularity, awarding the player 50 points per zombie, or 130 points if the player holds the Ballistic Knife on Ascension. A player can dive or jump (but not walk or sprint) into the black hole, which will then teleport the player to a random location. In the story, Richtofen took the Gersch device from Ascension to Moon to do his Grand Scheme. The Gersch Device takes up the player's tactical grenade slot. It is one of two tactical Grenades in Ascension, the other being the Matryoshka Dolls. It is also one of two tactical Grenades in Moon as well, the other being the QED. The player cannot possess both; if the player attempts to take Matryoshka Dolls or the QED, any remaining Gersch Devices will be swapped, and vice versa. The Gersch Device is an extremely effective weapon to be drawn from the Mystery Box as it can kill a line of Zombies without hassle and gives the players a short break from the zombies. This weapon is also effective if one wants to revive a downed teammate without being attacked (similar to Monkey Bombs). The Gersch Device is a major component of both the Casimir Mechanism and Richtofen's Grand Scheme Easter Eggs. Gallery gersch obtained.png|Receiving the Gersch Device from the Mystery Box. Gersch_Device_Operation_BO.png|Operating a Gersch Device. Gersch_Device_Black_Hole_BO.png|The singularity the Gersch Device produces. Activating Gersch Device iPhone.PNG|The Gersch Device in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Black Hole iPhone.PNG|The singularity in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Gersch Device logo BOZ.jpg|Gersch Device logo on Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Achievement/Trophy They are going THROUGH! (35 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 5 zombies using the Gersh Device on Ascension. Trivia *When activated, it will start pulling every single zombie on the map, but since it only lasts 10 seconds, it will release them before pulling them in. Zombies closer to the device will be pulled more strongly. *The achievement relating to the Gersch Device misspells it as Gersh. *Space Monkeys will run and jump into the black hole willingly. However, this only teleports them and does not kill them and will not give the player points when doing so. *If the player throws a Gersch Device at the ground whilst being in a complex that has multiple levels, the player will usually be teleported one story down. *According to the radios around the map, the Gersch Device was not originally meant to be used as a "black hole bomb", but as a portable teleporter. *Awful Lawton bolts appear to override the Gersch Device. *When a Gersch Device is thrown outside of the playable area (excluding near the generator for the Kasimir Mechanism, or the plates for Richtofen's Grand Scheme) the device will not activate and will not be refunded. While this happens, the player can hear Samantha laughing, just as when the Mystery Box moves. *Hellhounds are unaffected by this weapon. Astronaut Zombies are partly affected by it; they will be sucked towards it, but will not actually fall into the black hole. *If all players are inside Area 51's cage (activated when a player hacks the Pack-a-Punch Machine) the zombies will be completely unaffected by the Gersch Device, but if the player jumps into it they will still be teleported to a random spot in Area 51. *The Gersch Device is used multiple times for the major easter eggs of both Ascension and Moon, the Casimir Mechanism and Richtofen's Grand Scheme respectively. *Nikolai refers to the Gersch Device as a "big let down device" on Moon. *The nickname for the Gersch Device, or Project Mercury, refers to how Mercury has the fastest orbit time of the planets, and how the device's purpose is to decrease the time it takes to travel long distances through teleportation of some sort. ·The Gersch device may serve as a portal to Agartha. Video thumb|left|400px Category:Wonder Weapons